Spongebob: Truth or Dare
by CutelittleMouseygirl
Summary: A fanfiction classic! you send in your reviews containing dares and we make your favorite characters do them!
1. We meet our hosts

Welcome to Spongebob: Truth or Dare!

With your host: Mouseygirl'sChinchillaofDoom!

Mouseygirl: Hello, and welcome to the first ever… Spongebob: Truth or Dare! Also, Welcome our host, Dark Sponge!

Dark Sponge: Hi.

Mouseygirl: He's sorta like an Emo version of Spongebob!

Spongebob: What are we doing here?

Patrick: Hey, look, a pit! [jumps into fangirl pit] AAAAAAAOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!

Squidward: [laughing]

Mouseygirl: [thinks something]

Squidward: [hit by lightning] Owwwww… [dies]

Mouseygirl: So here, you can gift or torture any Spongebob characters you want! All you've got to do, is push the review button!

Spongebob: Bye!


	2. Our first dares!

Mouseygirl: WEEEE!! we've got reviews!

Spongebob: Really?

Mouseygirl: Yeah!

Spongebob: Really really?

Mouseygirl: yeah!

Spongebob: Really really really?

Mouseygirl: YES ALREADY!!!

Spongebob: Okay.

Dark Sponge: …

Mouseygirl: Umm… heh heh… It's actually only one review… I guess the people in this fanbase don't understand the concept… yet.

Dark Sponge: That's what I thought you said.

**From: Rozen14:**

**Hi there!**

I dare Spongebob to give Patrick 10,000 Krabby Patties, I dare Patrick to eat  
them all.

I also dare Squidward to shave Squilliam's monobrow off.

Mr. Krabs, if there was a beautiful garnet encrusted pearl necklace in a  
jewelry store would you put your cheap ways aside and buy it for Pearl?

Plankton, do you really love Karen?

Mrs. Puff I dare you to go on a daredevil drive with Spongebob while  
listening to a pop song of Sandy's choice!

Mouseygirl: For all of you who aren't sure how this works, here's how it… ummm works!

Spongebob: I'm supposed to do this stuff, right?

Mouseygirl: right!

Spongebob: 10,000 Krabby Patties, comin' up!

Patrick: I did that yesterday.

Everyone: *stare*

Patrick: What?

Everyone: *stare*

Patrick: Never mind… YUMMY! [eats the Krabby Patties] I feel weird… [blows up]

Mouseygirl: Wow…

Spongebob: PATRICK! NOOOOOO!!!

Mouseygirl: Powers heal.

Patrick: Huh?

Spongebob: Yay!!! What's it feel like, being blown up?

Patrick: you go everywhere… even on Squidward's nose!

Squidward: Hey! Leave me out of this!

Mouseygirl: we'd love two, but… (I almost said nut!*giggle*) You have a dare!

Squidward: [does what the review says] *LOL*

Squilliam: Huh?! [kills Squidward]

Mouseygirl: Powers heal, moving on now!

Mr. Krabs: Umm… I'm not cheap!

Mouseygirl: [holds up soda] thanks for the free soda, Spongebob… Dr. Kelp tastes like Dr. Pepper in my world!

Mr. Krabs: FREE SODA!!!!!?

Mouseygirl: I've made my point.

Dark Sponge: What was your point?

Mouseygirl: That Mr. Krabs is cheap… and I don't think he'd even buy something for his own daughter.

Plankton: Umm… Well…. I'yuh…. um…

Karen: You don't love me, do you?

Plankton: Well, let's not be hasty…

Mouseygirl: [whispering to Karen] Translation: no.

Karen: PLANKTON!

Plankton: I'm in- [is crushed] trouble… Ow.

Spongebob: But I don't have a license yet!

Mrs. Puff: there's a reason he's never gotten one…

Mouseygirl: [holds up fake license] there you go!

Spongebob: [jumps into air] YAY!

Mrs. Puff: [in car] where'd you get that anyway?

Mouseygirl: It's fake.

Mrs. Puff: Oh… wait… OH NO!!!

Spongebob: [floors it]

Sandy: [puts on a pop song that I don't know, so I won't waste the space to put down the name.]

Spongebob: [CRASH!] Owwwww…

Mouseygirl: [fixes stage] Wow.

Dark Sponge: That's the end of…

Mouseygirl: Another chapter of Spongebob: Truth or Dare!


	3. WE get some Great Dares!

Mouseygirl: well... we have more dares now. Also, my family got a new computer that doesn't have MS Word on it, so excuse any bad spelling.

Dark Sponge: Hi.

Mouseygirl: this one is first.

**From: Scrappy-Fan92:**

**All right, I have several truths & dares:**

**1. I dare Pearl to shave off Patricks back with Mr. Krabs' claws.**

**2. Truth: Squidward, why do you feed SpongeBob lies when it almost always**

**Backfires?**

**3. I dare Plankton to try & steal the Krabby Patty secret formula with a**

**10-pound weight on his back.**

Mouseygirl: that's a few... not several... but I'll let it pass.

Pearl: EWWWW! [Does the act of grossness]

Squidward: It's so funny... he's so gullible. Watch... Hey, Spongebob?

Spongebob: Huh? What, Squidward?

Squidward: If you jump into the fangirl pit, all your dreams will come true!

Spongebob: Wow... [Jumps into fangirls]

Random fangirl: SPONGEY!!!! *Super glomp*

Spongebob: *giggle* It tickles!

Plankton: okay... [can't even move.] nnnnnghhhhhh… [is crushed] Ow.

Mouseygirl: Heh heh… that was funny… he go crushy!

Dark Sponge: Moving along…

**From: MusicLover06:**

**Nice story so far...  
I want to dare them...uhm...**

I dare Mr. Krabs to give free **Krabby Patties**** to  
Spongebob,Patrick,Squidward,Sandy,Mrs. Puff,and Pearl.**

I dare Plankton to test his IQ and compare it with Sandy.

Pearl,is Mr. Krabs really ur father? Who is ur mom?

Patrick, I dare you to visit and play with Squidward and Squidward, I dare  
you to welcome and treat Patrick like he's ur 'best' friend...(:D)

Sandy, I dare you to sit beside Spongebob,easy enough for you to do it...

Spongebob, this is personal, who is the only one girl you really love and  
won't let her go?...:D

Mouseygirl: But… what about me?

Mr. Krabs: Uhh… okay… [shuts eyes as they eat their food]

Plankton: Okay… [gets a not-very-good score] Huh?

Sandy: I WIN!

Patrick: I wanted to win. [L]

Pearl: I don't know… I don't think he's really my Dad… but… hmm…

Patrick: YAY! A playdate!

Squidward: [at his house] Hi, Patrick… what do you want to do today?

Patrick: Umm… Uhhh… Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…….

French Guy: Two Hours Later

Patrick: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….

Squidward: [sigh] Why don't we play hide and seek… you hide, and I'll seek.

Patrick: uhhhhhhhhh- that's a good idea Squidward! [Hide]

Squidward: well… it's been nice knowing him.

Sandy: Umm… okay? [sit]

Spongebob: Umm… I guess I kinda… sorta… like… Sandy. *Blush*

Sandy: [O.O]

Spongebob: Heh heh… [-_-;]

Mouseygirl: Ouch… too bad for all you non-Spandy supporters.

**From: GraphicsGirl**

**SpongeBob, do you have a crush on Sandy?**

Sandy, do you have a crush on SpongeBob?

, I dare for you to pay for Pearl to have breast enlargements and dye  
her hair black so she looks like Katie Price.

, I also dare you to give Plankton the serect formula for **Krabby****  
****Patties****.**

I dare you all to travel to **Forks, WA**** and kick the butts of all the Twilight  
characters 'cause I can't stand Twilight!**

Spongebob and Sandy: Yes.

Mr. Krabs: … NO WAY!!

Mouseygirl: It's either that or the fanpit.

Mr. Krabs: Fanpit.

Mouseygirl: Kidding! NOW DO IT!

Mr. Krabs: But- [click] Okay!

Mouseygirl: Thank you.

Mr. Krabs: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! [click [again! XD]

Plankton: [takes formula] YES!

Mouseygirl: easy enough… I live in Everett WA so it shouldn't be a problem.

French Guy: One car ride later…

Mouseygirl: GET 'EM!

Spongebob: [karate moves] HYA!

French Guy: At The House Of Dares…

Mouseygirl: Wow… we lost after they called in the fangirls. An angry fangirl isn't to be messed with.

**From: lalapenguin:**

**okay um i dare sponge bob to handcuff squidward and patrick lock them in a  
room and see what happens for a week probably stupid but the only thing i can  
think of**

Spongebob: Okay… [handcuffs Patrick and Squidward in the closet]

Mouseygirl: watch this! [snaps fingers]

Yaoi Fangirls: [rush into closet]

Patrick: AAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!

Squidward: HEYHEYHEY GET HIM OFF!!!

Mouseygirl: ta-da!

Spongebob: Wow.

Mouseygirl : Well, that wraps up another episode of Spongebob: Truth or Dare!


End file.
